spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-30
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Meshel Laurie, Rachael Beck, Kurt Elling, Guests: Hamish Blake, Meshel Laurie, Rachael Beck, Kurt Elling Official description Episode Fourteen (30/04/2008) Our special guests this week are stage and screen beauty Rachael Beck, comedian and Australia's answer to Bob Hope Hamish Blake, jazz singer sensation Kurt Elling and the golden girl of funny Meshel Laurie. This week's closing performance features the video clip of Billy Squier, with "Rock Me Tonight" showing what you can do with a video camera, bad dances moves and a tear away tee. Myf's Team American jazz vocalist Kurt Elling has wowed the world with his voice, receiving 7 Grammy nominations, after releasing seven albums under the Blue Note label. His most recent album, Nightmoves received a nomination for a Grammy for Best Jazz Vocal Album. He has performed and recorded with many musicians including the likes of David Amram, Bob Belden, Joanne Brackeen, Oscar Brown, Jr., Billy Corgan, Orbert Davis, George Freeman, Buddy Guy, Jon Hendricks, Charlie Hunter, Bob Mintzer, Rex Richardson, and Bob Sheppard. Did you know....just some of the people to check out Kurt at his gigs are Tony Bennett, Renee Fleming, Matt Damon, Johnny Depp, etc. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). In 2007, she set the stage alight with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. Meshel is an Australian comedian and radio-television personality. She was born in Ipswich, Queensland. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. Alan's Team Australian stage and screen beauty, Rachael Beck, is probably most remembered for her character, Sam, in Hey Dad...! Since then she has made a name for herself on stage. She has appeared in the Australian stage productions of The Sound of Music, Les Miserables, Cabaret, Singing in the Rain and Cats. She played opposite Hugh Jackman in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. In September, 2007, Beck performed the role of Beth in the Australia/New Zealand live concert tour of Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds. She has also appeared on TV shows such as Home and Away, Postcards and most recently It Takes Two. As the other half of radio's odd couple, Hamish Blake, is best known for his drive time banter with long time friend, Andy Lee, on Fox FM's Hamish & Andy Show. The duo recently came back from entertaining our troops in Afghanistan. As side kick to Andy, the two crashed the red carpet at both the ARIA's and Logies in 2007. It's at events such as these that he shows just why he's one of Australia's most versatile comedians. He also writes a column in a women's mag offering up a boys view, that's when he's not teaching the Spicks team how to catwalk. What can't this boy do? Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes